ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Precious no-tribe/Ask Kowaly anything!
I got this idea from Patches :) So ask Kowaly Lion anything, so I can really start figuring some things out about her :) So basic info; Kowaly Lion is the oldest daughter of the Cowardly Lion of Oz. Answers Relationship Questions Talk about Simba? Simba is twelve and I adore him. He is the funniest little guy. We don't hang out much during school hours, since we're in different gardes, plus, the cub thinks I'm lame. As if!!! But we are really close :) Talk about Fraid and Steel? Ah, my two utterlly annoying cousins. Yep, they're just...great. I'm honestly not closer to either of them. Although, I'm still mad about that time Steel beat me in a foot race when we were nine. Come on, man, you never even said go!!!! I will never forgive that. A breif note from her creator; Since Kowaly ever-so-elegently avoided really answering this, I will. Her relationship with Friad is much more like a brother-sister thing, while Steel is more of a best friend-type thing. When Kowaly has a problem, however, she'll often talk about it with Friad first. She really sees him more as the older brother she never had. Who am I cloest to at EAH? I really like Cerise Hood. She's really fun to race, but Cinder Phoenix is okay, too. But her whole flaminess kinda scares me. Who do I miss most from ECH? This is a no-brainer; Honey Tiger, Eastelle Wicked, and Westley Wicked. They are my best friends forever after. We video chat almost everyday, but it just isn't the same. 'Do I act differently towards people who are not my friends? ' Okay, I'll be honest; like most people I'm naturally more comfortable around my friends. I tend to kinda ignore people I'm not that close to. Trust me, I'm working on it, but I tend to stick to my own pride. So, I'm sorry if I've ever ignored you; it's not you, it's me. I hope we can still be friends. Talk about Kaleb and Romance? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Okay, fine, I might, possibly think Kaleb is just a little bit cute. And nice. And really, really sweet. But Fraid? No! Ick, yuck, blec. What does Angie even see in that guy?!?!? I look at him, and all I can see is my annoying cousin, who I do really adore, but still!!! How do I feel about Angie Patchworks? Oh, Angie! She's really pretty awesome. That girl dances to her own beat, and I love watching it. I really respect her for that Questions about School What clubs am I a part of? It's not a club so much as a team; I'm on the track and sheild team. It's great. What is my favorite subject? GYM FOREVER!!!!!! I love to run and jump and climb. And show up the guys who think they're tougher than me, but don't tell them that. What is my least favorite subject? Probably Music/Band. I play French Horn and I don't really like it, but Dad says I have to. Which school is better, ECH or EAH? Another no-brainer; ECH, duh! Not only is it an amazing school, with great classes and hextracriliculars, but the whole destiny thing isn't stressed as much as it is here. It's a lot less crazy, since everyone is pretty chill about it. Plus, my dad works there; your argument is invalid. Questions about my personal life What do I hate most about my mane of hair? Get comfy. This is gonna be a looooong one. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SOOOOOOOO WILD?!?!?!?! I MEAN WHAT THE HEX, I COULDN'T GET STRAIGHT, MANAGABLE HAIR LIKE HONEY?!?!?!?! IT TAKES HER MINUTES TO COMB OUT HER HAIR IN THE MORNING, AND HALF AND HOUR LATER, I'M STILL NOT DONE!!! So, does that answer your question? What is my magic touch? Well, I can turn into a lion (coughcubcough), but also, cats are...drawn to me. I can understand them, and they love me. What do I use my mirrorphone for most often? Well, back in Oz, I mostly texted my friends and took selfies, but now that I'm in Ever After, I mostly use it to talk to my BFFEA, Honey Tiger, Eastelle Wicked, and Westley Wicked. I miss them so much. I'll litterally drop ANYTHING to video chat with them. So, don't have any heartattacks when I have my mirrorphone on me ;) What am I like when I'm angry? Well, have you seen that picture Angie drew of me, starving in a cage? Well, it's like that. But no cage. And instead of trying to catch a mouse, I'm trying to catch YOU. So, word of advice; don't make me mad. What hobbies do I have? Like I said before, I'm into Track and Sheild. I like to play Flag Bookball with my dad, Simba, and sometimes Liona. I also love to play-hunt with my kitten, Courage. What's my favorite animal? I hate to be cliche, but I really do love lions. They're so majestic and powerful. I had this stuffed animal as a kitten, a little lion with a puffy mane. I called him Mr. Rawr. I slept with him every night. Now he sits on my nightstand. (And don't you DARE tell anyone this, but I brought him to EAH.) Do I like being asked all these questions? I guess I don't love it, but I don't hate it :) It gives me something to do Really personal questions What is my Secret Heart's Desire? Really? Okay, fine. I want to run an animal protection program, become a vet, and create protected areas all over Oz, and maybe even span out into Wonderland, Neverland, and Ever After. What is my worst fear? Don't laugh. But mice scare the hex out of me. I mean seriously!!!!!! They are terrifying!!! But I'm also afraid that my lion form won't grow any more. How can I be brave when I'm stuck as a runty lion cub forever after? That is so lame and pitiful, it isn't even funny. What is my deepest, darkest secret? Why do you want to know?!?!? Fine. I wish that I didn't have to become my dad. I mean, I love him, and the destiny is great. But I don't think I can ever live up to him. I mean, how do you follow up someone as iconic as the Cowardly Lion of Oz? I wish that I didn't have that hanging over my head. Destiny Questions Why am I undecided on the destiny conflict? At ECH, the whole destiny thing isn't such a big deal. We still have people who want their destiny and people who don't, but there aren't fights about it. Its actually kinda nice. Compared to ECH, EAH is complete chaos!!! Anyway, I never really thought about my destiny. What don't I like about my destiny? Cowardly. Why cowardly? I don't want to have to be a scared little kitty cat!! I am a lion, for crying out loud!!! And sure, I really AM brave, but I don't KNOW it, so it doesn't really count!!! Thoughts on my destiny? I mean, it's okay. No destiny is going to be all happy, all the time, just like life won't be. I think I have a pretty good one, actually. The only problem is that it isn't me. I'd rather be ''Kowaly ''Lion, not ''Cowardly ''Lion. Am I Cowardly? I don't think so, and I definitly try not to be. Dad says I tend to be too blunt and brave with my words, saying exactly what I think, which can hurt other people's feelings. Category:Blog posts